He Was There
by Remniscent Shadow
Summary: He would always be there.


**Always There**

**Oooooo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other characters**

**Ooooooo**

She knew he was there. Vaguely, she wondered if he was grimacing in disgust at the events that occurred. She thought he was. She didn't care. She was empty.

It was not the first time, she knew, that he appeared. He was always there. But the poor girl had no energy left in her to exclaim, to argue about a term called privacy and whether or not he may be familiar with it.

She looked off into the distant trees where she knew he was lurking. '_Why?'_ she wondered, but did not voice her words. Shaking her head she lifted her worn body out of the water, not caring that he saw. He had been there before, he had seen her before. He had seen _them_ before.

Slowly, like one does when there is nothing left for them, she walked back into the clearing, retreating silently into the confines of her sleeping bag. Not facing a single one of her companions, she closed her eyes and tried not cry as she felt the presence of a soul gatherer nearby.

0o0o0o0

Foolish as she was, she got her hopes up. He had come to her; he was paying attention to _her_. "Kagome…" he muttered between raspy breaths as he paid extreme detail to every exposed part of her body.

Kagome shuddered in pleasure. "Inuyasha..." she replied.

But suddenly he stopped, and Kagome just knew it._ She_ was nearby. And as if only to prove her right, small slithering demons came floating from the confines of the forest. They did not stray too near, but only close enough so that they may be seen. It had the desired effect. She was no longer the focus of Inuyasha's world. She was back to being second. _Always second._

Before he had a chance to say anything she muttered  
"Just go…"

"Kagome…" he whispered, but she did not reply. He stepped closer, only to have his hand swatted away with another "Just go…"

He closed the distance between them and kissed her roughly, no love, no passion, nothing. Rough and quick.

And he was gone.

And Kagome felt like shouting to the whole world. She felt like crying her heart out except that she had nothing more left to give. She was cold and empty.

And he was there. But once again Kagome did not care, and therefore, decidedly, ignored him. Because of this, plus Kagome's own distraught mind, she did not realize he was so close to her until she felt an arm snake about her waist.

Kagome gasped, as the great Lord of the West turned her around to face him. She would have pushed him away except for what she saw there in his eyes. She could see her own emotions reflected. Lost, empty, and _oh so_ lonely.

And so, for this, Kagome did not push him away when his hand wandered across her body. And Sesshomaru did not push her away when her lips pressed fiercely against his.

Sesshomaru needed her, because he was lonely too, and maybe he wasn't looking for love, and she wasn't looking for _his_ love. But it was something, and that was enough.

0o0o0o00o

She had been running, chasing after him, exclaiming his name. Her breaths were ragged, and soon strength seeped from her and she slunk to the ground, watching sadly as the soul gatherers took him away. She _knew_ he had heard her. She _knew_ that _if_ he wanted to, he would've torn those slithering collectors to shreds and come to her.

_If _he had wanted to.

A familiar aura settled about her as she prepared to stand and leave.

"Miko, why do you chase after him?" he inquired, his figure glistening in the light of the moon. She stopped, startled at his question.

"Because I love him" she replied.

"You're a fool" he said, his cold gaze seeping into her eyes, and yet it did not freeze her.

"I know" she smiled.

Sesshomaru strode over to her. Mere inches eperated their bodies as he stood there analyzing her features. His hand cupped her cheek, turning her face this way and that, until finally he leaned close and kissed her - pressing her body tightly against his own. Kagome despite her earlier declaration did not push him away, instead clung tighter to him. Because maybe, justmaybe_, just once_ Kagome did not feel _so_ lonely. And maybe, just maybe, she kind of forgot who InuYasha was. There was _Sesshomaru_, and that was _all_ that mattered.

0o0o0oo

Kagome had been cold dark and empty. Wandering down a dark lonely path where there was nothing. She lived an empty monotonous life, despite the joy her companions brought.

And so, obviously, the first ones to notice her cheerful demeanor were them. For they were _oh_ so observant. And they smiled, because finally, there was light in her eyes again. And if she was alive then so were they. She smiled a genuine smile, and laughed a true laugh.

But, vaguely they wondered _'Who?'_

The young Kitsune noticed her change in scent first, and couldn't help the bulging of his eyes and the gasp he emitted at the realization. But he kept silent, wondering, how soon InuYasha would take to notice too.

The Hanyou seemed oblivious somehow, not that they hadn't expected that. They, somehow, didn't care if the hanyou figured it out or not, or whether he would be happy when he found out or not. They did not care, despite InuYasha being their friend; it could not be denied that the one whom was cared for was Kagome.

No, the hanyou had hurt their most cherished part of the group – they wouldn't forgive him.

0o0o0o0o0

They were battling another reincarnation. The monk and tajiya rode on the firecat's back. The _swoosh_ of the hiraikotsu could be heard swiftly accompanied by a roaring wind and yells of "Wind Tunnel!"

Inuyasha was being strewn across the field, his sword flying across the opposite direction. Regaining his composure a loud yell of "Blades of Blood!" was heard.

The Kitsune in an attempt of bravery stood proud and tall yelling "Foxfire!" at any demon that wondered too near his mother. The aforementioned priestess was diligently shooting arrows, one after the other. Ah, but alas, she always did attract too much attention.

A demon minion came lurking from behind snagging her up and taking into the air.

She shrieked, "Let me go!" Pressing her palls firmly against the demons flesh, a glow emanated from her palms. The sizzling accompanied by the smell of burnt flesh made her captor drop her. Unfortunately, Kagome never really thought things through- _there would be no one to catch her._ Preparing for impact Kagome shut her eyes tightly, but instead of the cold hard ground and injured, broken bones, there was an arm wrapped tightly about her waist. Opening one eye then the other Kagome couldn't help but smile as silver hair and a crescent moon flittered into her view.

"Sesshomaru..." she breathed. A slight inclination towards her was the only clue of having being acknowledged.

"Hold on, Miko" Nodding in response Kagome placed herself behind the great Taiyoukai, deftly avoiding the edges of his youki cloud. She didn't want to fall again.

She could hear the whip of his dokkaso as it sliced through demons and air. Slowly, they descended unto the ground. Setting her feet firmly unto the earth, Kagome turned and gifted him with a small smile, he nodded in response.

"Here" he muttered, Kagome took her bow and arrows which Sesshomaru had managed to salvage before they hit the ground. Sesshomaru quickly changed pose and resumed his stance in attack mode, Kagome quickly copied his motions and stood behind him watching in the other direction.

Sesshomaru didn't need protection but somehow he did not mind.

They moved together perfectly.

Despite never being in battle together before, they managed to fight as if they'd been partners for years. Their movements were so in tune to each other, if one shifted the other would accommodate themselves to fit the others' movements – a perfect synchronization.

It was something everyone noticed.

Slowly, as the number of youkai dwindled, Kagome's group stopped in their movements to watch the pair that stood in the center, finishing the last remaining beasts. Even Inuyasha was left speechless, his mouth perfectly mimicking a fish. He'd never seen Kagome fight like _that._

As the last youkai sizzled into nothingness, Inuyasha watched as Kagome graced Sesshomaru with her breath-taking smile. The problem with that was that Sesshomaru smiled slightly back to her too.

And that's when it hit him.

0o0o0o0o0

"Do as you wish Rin," responded the tall Taiyoukai, in response a high squeal was heard as a small child ran throughout the field gathering flowers from here and there.

Sesshomaru sat to wait, _She _wascoming.

He was tempted to smile.

Hours, minutes, seconds, and she stepped into the clearing.

A loud ringing "Kagome-sama!" was heard as Rin ran across and embraced one of Kagome's legs dearly.

"Hello Rin, I'm so glad to see you!" and indeed she was, and hence scooped the child into her arms twirling her into the air and landing her safely back onto the ground. The girl beamed up at her, smiled, and returned to her diligent task of picking flowers for her lord.

She came and stood before him, a couple of paces away.

"Sesshomaru…" she murmured, but it rang loud and clear in his ears.

He inclined his head, placing himself in a standing position he took a step forward, and stretched his arm out to her.

She smiled, and oh it just seemed to melt his heart.

He smiled just a little bit too.

She walked forward and embraced his tall figured, sighing contentedly when his hand caressed her raven tresses.

Sesshomaru wondered why he allowed this human so close to himself, why he _let himself feel_ like this. He wondered when it had all started. This _inclination_ towards them and as a loud cheerful squeal erupted from the field, he remembered.

He smiled once more.

0o0o0o

The others had been worried for a while now, she had left in the morning and the day was drifting well into the night, even the hanyou whom had given an appearance of nonchalance was starting to pace around impatiently.

"Where is she?" he exclaimed, "I haven't got the time for this, we've wasted a whole day of shard hunting!"

"Inuyasha…" the whole camp went silent, "she is near…"

And in confirmation of the dead priestess's words Kagome came out of the darkness of the trees and she was not alone.

Enveloped in her arms was Rin who waved with much exuberance at the group, and following close behind was Sesshomaru. They were about to stand and greet her when the hanyou growled a warning. His transformed fang was unsheathed and pointed accusingly at them.

"Fuckin' bastard get out of my sight!" Sesshomaru just stood there, unblinking almost mocking him, though he would have retorted back had it not been because he promised.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome stepped closer within the group her eyes fixed upon the Hanyou before her.

"Don't be disrespectful, Sesshomaru will be joining us from now on, and I don't want you to start any quarrel"

"No, he _won't" _he snarled.

InuYasha had been in an awful mood with everyone, especially with Kagome since their last encounter with the demon lord. All that perfect synchronization and the smiles and _shit_….he was fucking pissed.

Kagome sighed, and whispered, "If he doesn't stay, neither will _I _" _hoping_ that she was right.

"Keh" he muttered, "You wouldn't"

Glancing back over her shoulder Kagome tilted her head to the side glancing back at Sesshomaru hoping he would answer her silent question.

"Do as you wish," he said, Kagome smiled.

She nodded, and stared back at InuYasha and his once mesmerizing golden eyes. Giving him a sad smile she muttered. "Yes, I will"

Tiptoeing she kissed his cheek and turned away, walking towards Sesshomaru and Rin whom waited patiently for her.

As they walked closer to the edge of the forest a small yelp was heard. "Kagome, wait for me!" Turning around Kagome outstretched her arms as a small ball of orange fur jumped and hugged her tightly, "Don't leave me mama" he muttered.

"Of course not, Shippo" Kagome sneaked a quick peek at the Taiyoukai, who gave a slight nod of approval. She smiled, he was powerless.

However, before Kagome could once again prepare to depart, the rushing of fabric was heard accompanied by the _swoosh_ and jingle of a staff. Standing, Miroku bowed slightly to Inuyasha, looking him in the eye a message was passed '_It's been a privilege'_. Standing, he repeated the same motion with Sesshomaru, only this time bowing deeply and exclaiming "I would be honored..." With a slight incline of the head the Demon Lord granted his permission, nodding again to the tajiya whom had repeated the same notions and was bowing deeply behind the monk as well. Kirara mewled her gratitude, and transformed back into her simpler form trotting behind Sesshomaru whom had resumed walking into the woodwork.

Sighing, Kagome cast one long last look at the Hanyou whom stood baffled in a mix of overwhelming emotions. Kikyou, whom had remained silent throughout the whole encounter held her gaze for the briefest of moments…

'_Take care of him...'_

'_I will, don't worry…'_

Kagome gave the priestess the tiniest of smiles and alas left into the woods adding a slight sprint in her step hoping that she hadn't been left too much behind. But she needn't have worried, for there gleaming in the small rays that penetrated the shade of the trees, was a tall lean figure with billowing white hair.

Yes, Kagome needn't have worried.

Sesshomaru was there, and she knew in that instant that no matter what, he would always be there.

0o000o

Sooo, I'm not entirely happy with how this ended up, but its around 1 a.m. and I'm supper sleepy for some reason soo this is how I'll leave it. Sorry for any grammar errors, I did my best. Toodles! Leave me a review ;D. all comments appreciated. :)


End file.
